


Huleth Modern AU

by Yo_Soy_Xio



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other, POV Queer Character, Queer Themes, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yo_Soy_Xio/pseuds/Yo_Soy_Xio
Summary: She Was a Punk; He Was a Goth: What More Can I Say?Relatively (very) self-indulgent FE: Three Houses AU with an urban modern twist in which Byleth (punk-dressing bartender) is dating Hubert (goth/emo-dressing waiter) and goes through their daily lives. Slice-of-life and Rom-Com mix. Mainly just their cute dates or meeting their friends but also how they struggle to even do anything together since they work at different times of the day (which is funny because By mostly works nights but Hubbie is the wannabe vampire yet has a respectable sleeping schedule.) All characters are also their time-skip ages and I’m making By 26 for the purposes of her being Hubbie's age.By is also pansexual and trans, identifing as female. Her presenting goes from punkish femme to butch there is no inbetween. Hubbie is cis and bi l (yes his ex is Ferdie) and also a beautiful bean iluvhim.hubbie is the best romance option in black eagles this has been a psaI’m unsure how often and how much I’ll write for this. I just have a few ideas for short chapters. This is also my first time posting/writing a fanfic so thanks for reading I’m not sure what I’m doing lol.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Lysithea von Ordelia, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Mercedes von Martritz, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 2





	Huleth Modern AU

**Author's Note:**

> They paint their nails together and it’s cute af. Hubbie is easily embarrassed by his gf even if he likes to talk big.

“Babe, can you pass your red. I forgot I ran out and I left the empty container in my kit.”  
  
“Dearest, why don’t you get it yourself? You are the one actually sitting at my desk where everything is.”  
  
She batted her eyelashes at him in jest. “Yeah, but like, look. I already started the black. I can’t open your makeup box.”  
  
“Wow. I am unsurprised at your complete lack of preparedness.”  
  
Byleth grinned widely at her boyfriend's frankness. “Thanks Hubbie, absolute legend.” Hubert rolled his eyes as he walked over and opened the box.  
  
“How is it you’ve taken this long anyway? Mine have dried already.” He showed off his all black nails. He also accessorized them with little bat and skull stickers. 

“Daw, babe. I’m flattered that you think I’ve even decided what way I’m painting them,” she then quickly added after he threw her a certain glance, “But!! I already know what I’m wearing and how I’m doing my makeup!”  
  
“Hmm, alright. What time did Lysithea and Annette say they were coming to pick us up at?” He asked her while re-checking the itinerary he made for the tenth time.  
  
“I think Lysie said she was picking up Lorenz first because he lives closer to her so she’ll text when they’ll be heading down; probs sometime before 6.”  
  
“Hmm.” He methodically walked around the room, still scrolling through his itinerary.  
  
“Won’t that cut it a bit close? We don’t want to end up standing too far away from the stage to hear the band.”  
  
“Nah, it’s chill. You think Lysie doesn’t have a fixed plan too? She’s as meticulous as you, sweetie. Besides the concert is in a theater, there’ll be speakers so everyone can hear them fine.”  
  
Hubert put his phone down and sat down on their bed, “Yes, alright I suppose you’re right. I just want tonight to go smoothly.”  
  
“Aww hun, don’t fret about it. I mean, yeah, Lorenz can be a lot but between you and Lysie him and his latest boyfriend won't be a problem. Besides I’m your real problem once I get some cider into me.”  
  
If it were possible to replicate the same energy in facial expression Byleth was now making the eyes emoji to her partner.  
  
“Byleth Eisner I forbid you to repeat the events of our last concert!”  
  
With complete transparency of feigned ignorance in her voice and face she replies, “What? I have no idea whatever you could be speaking of.”  
  
“Oh really? So you do not remember the events of October the 5th when we went to go see Girl in Red with Hilda and Marianne, and Edelgard and Mercedes?”  
  


* * *

Back in Fall they had gathered their gayest gays and went to see a mutual favorite artist.   
  
Little did they expect Hilda and Byleth to start drinking during the last two songs (both being extreme lightweights) and continue drinking in excess when they went out after the concert. 

They began simply by rowdily singing ‘Bad Idea’ (blatantly directing the lyrics towards their respective partners) and progressed into near-blindness.   
  
Hilda procured a blowup axe (whom she claimed to have gotten from a blank-faced fellow drunkard) and wacked Edelgard with it all night.  
  
Byleth fluctuated from Sad Mode™ to Flirt Mode™ so aggressively she had tears in her eyes as she stroked Hubert's hair.  
  
Bad time overall for their partners and friends who had to take care of them (Except Mercedes who was vibing with her pink gin & tonic and pulling bottled water seemingly out of nowhere.) 

* * *

  
Byleth laughed at the memory as if the stress of it was non-existent, “Okay but, babe, you love to take care of me when I’m down — and when I sing smut to you.”  
  
She again managed to mimic the eyes emoji.  
  
Beginning to fluster, Hubert retorted, “O-Ok, wait, no I do not! You know I find it inappropriate especially when you do it in front of our friends!”  
  
“When you turn off the light I get stars in my eyes — is this love?”  
  
“NO! Byleth stop at once!”  
  
“Don’t turn on the lights; I’ll give you what you _liiiiiike_ ,” as she sang the lewd lyrics she sprang forward closer to him making him burst into a deep shade of red and laugh awkwardly.  
  
“My girlfriend is the actual worst,” he mused, covering his face.  
  
“Heh heh, I’m sorry.” leaning forward and pulling his hands off she kissed him playfully, “My nails are dried now I’ll go get changed.”  
  
“That would be... preferable, yes.”  
  
“Oh also Anne just texted me they just picked up Lorenz and his arm piece. They’re stopping to pick up the drinks for later and Lysie says she's aiming to arrive for 20 to 6. So no need to worry, babe!”  
  
Hubert let out a sigh of relief, “Very good. But seriously, I beg you do not drink that much tonight and keep the bravado to a minimum. For me? Please?”  
  
“Hmm, no promises? Because... y’know... _I got yo’ body on my miiiiiind_ ”  
  
Before he could retort she had already rushed off, skirt, top and jacket in hand, to the bathroom. He couldn’t help but smile to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs By sings to Hubbie are:  
> ‘Give You What You Like’ by Avril Lavigne  
> ‘Feel It’ by Gia Woods


End file.
